kimetsu_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 24
is the twenty-fourth episode of the Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba anime. The injured Tanjiro, Zenitsu and Inosuke are sent to the home of Shinobu Kocho, Butterfly Mansion, for treatment. Two weeks later, Tanjiro and Inosuke start Rehabilitation Training. The drills are brutal, and they find themselves broken in spirit. Unaware of the grueling regiment, Zenitsu joins them late and is visibly enthusiastic in front of the girls. Plot Kyojuro Rengoku, the Flame Hashira, prepares to head out on his next mission. Shinobu asks him if he's about to head into battle and he reveals new information about a demon. The Demon Slayers originally sent to investigate were taken out. Before more lives are lost, Kyojuro says the time to act is now. Shinobu asks if its one of the Twelve Kizuki and Kyojuro says it might be one of the Upper Moons. Shinobu realizes this is a difficult assignment but is confident that someone like the Flame Hashira can handle it. Kyojuro asks what the Insect Hashira has planned if the reason isn't to add more Tsuguko. She says there isn't anything to worry about and Kyojuro chuckles before setting off on his mission. Shinobu stays behind and reminds her friend to be careful. At Butterfly Mansion's medical ward, Zenitsu gives the girls a hard time taking his medicine. He refuses to take it while Tanjiro does so without any trouble. Murata appears and reunites with Tanjiro. He introduces himself to Zenitsu and learns his fellow Demon Slayer was poisoned. Aoi reminds Zenitsu to take his medicine but he emphatically refuses. Murata says it must be fun hanging around this ward while he was summoned to the Hashira Meeting. He was there to give a report on the Mount Natagumo incident and claims it was like hell. The Hashiras were mean to him because of the decline of talented Demon Slayers. While complaining about the Hashira, Murata is embarrassed when Shinobu suddenly appears. He immediately runs away in fear and leaves the mansion. Shinobu asks Tanjiro how his recovery is going and announces its time to start Rehabilitation Training. Two weeks later, while Tanjiro and Inosuke begin their training, Zenitsu reflects on Lady Kocho. The other two return exhausted from rebuilding their stamina. Zenitsu joins them starting the next day and so Aoi explains the process. First, the trio of young girls brutally stretch the boys to make their bodies more limber after being bedridden. Second, they endure reflex training where they must try and grab cups before their opponent. Third, they participate in full-body training via a game of tag. Zenitsu asks to be excused and drags both Tanjiro and Inosuke outside. He's irate because they've spent so much time without him while hanging out with girls. Zenitsu claims its pure heaven is mad the others looked haggard every day after being with them. Later on, Zenitsu is delighted to participate in the training exercises with the girls. Although Zenitsu and Inosuke best Aoi, nobody can defeat Kanao. For the next five days, Kanao proves that she completely outclasses the boys. Uninspired, Zenitsu and Inosuke stop attending training but Tanjiro continues to learn under Kanao. After a workout, Tanjiro ponders why Kanao is so much stronger than him and claims her scent is similar to the Hashira. The three young servant girls check on Tanjiro and asks if he can use Total Concentration Breathing around the clock. Surprised, Tanjiro admits he can't use it nonstop and asks if that's even possible. They inform him that all of the Hashira can do it as well as Kanao. Inspired, Tanjiro decides he will give it a try. Before the next training session, Tanjiro tries to convince the other two to come, to no avail. Alone, Tanjiro trains to use Total Concentration Breathing all throughout the day and night, even while asleep. However, Tanjiro can't use the breathing technique very long at all. He realizes that his lungs are still weak and decides to work hard by going back to the basics. The girls bring Tanjiro food and specialized gourds made for training one's lungs. It involves blowing into the gourds until they explode, surprising Tanjiro. The girls even show him a giant gourd, the one Kanao can break using her breath. The next day, Zenitsu and Inosuke still refuse to train. Tanjiro works out alone by using the drills from Urokodaki all while using Total Concentration Breathing. Fifteen days later, Tanjiro has regained most of his stamina. He meditates on top of the house while taking slow breaths. He recalls Urokodaki's training as well as his fear of what Haganezuka will do after he finds out about the broken sword. Tanjiro meditates until Shinobu suddenly appears very close to his face. She asks if he feels lonely without his friends but Tanjiro claims he must work hard so he can each of them later. Tanjiro asks why Shinobu allowed them into Butterfly Mansion. She says she wants Tanjiro to make her dreams come true. Her dream is for humans to become friends with demons and she believes Tanjiro can make it possible. The young swordsman asks the Hashira if she's angry. He detects an angry scent even tho Shinobu is always smiling. Shinobu admits that ever since her beloved sister died, anger has been swelling up inside her. She says her big sister was a lot like Tanjiro. She felt sympathy for demons while Shinobu simply cannot. Even so, Shinobu wishes to carry on her wishes. She asks Tanjiro to protect Nezuko and to work hard in her place. Tanjiro listens, but his Total Concentration Breathing state halts. Shinobu leaves and Tanjiro swears to avenge those that demons have hurt. Taisho Secret Since Aoi has been training under Shinobu, she can concoct simple medicines. Characters Location *Butterfly Mansion Battles & Events *Rehabilitation Training (Started) Navigation